The Victory Journals
by Kawaii Petal-Chan
Summary: The journal of a young teenage girl with a passion for racecars, who ends up in a race that is more than she bargained for. Rated K for some typical Speed Racer violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Victory Journals**

Date: Aug. 14

Dear Mr. Carney,

This is my summer journal, which Mrs. Wright assigned us to keep and give to you at the start of this year. I hope you will enjoy your summer adventures with me and my family. I also hope that this journal will help you to get to know me better so this year will be a good one. Buckle up and start your engine, it's going to be an exciting journey.

Your Pupil,

Victory A. Racer

**June 10**

Hello. My name is Victory, and, yes it is my real name. It was mostly my dad's idea. My mom wanted to name me something simple and 'feminine' like Patricia or Catherine. Dad wanted to name me Nike (pronounced Nee-kay) after the Greek Goddess who presided over the Olympic games and sports. Mam said frankly, "NO WAY!" and Dad agreed to compromise, so I became Victory. I am 12 years old and 5 feet tall. I have shoulder-length chestnut-brown hair (which I inherited from my mom) and large, bright cerulean eyes framed by long black lashes (which I inherited from Dad) I like writing and drawing and, yes I know already it's not a feminine interest, CARS. Especially racing.

Now for the rest of my family. There are five of us, including my three-year-old Airedale Terrier, (or Airedale TERROR as Dad calls him when he gets into something) Joker. First of all., there's my brother Rex. He's 15 and already in High School.. He likes to gloat about that, but he's usually pretty nice and helps me with math homework, which is the one subject I hate with a passion. All those numbers and abstract ideas . . . but I'm off subject. Rex is REALLY good at math! I'm so jealous. . .

Mom is a reporter and spends most of her time writing on the computer. I'm not allowed to tell you how old she is. That's the funny thing about grown-ups. We're not supposed to know how old they are. Mom is fairly average height-wise, and she has brown hair cut in a functional, but also really cute, bob, and she has big green eyes. She used to be your stereotypical 'Mom.,' You know- cookies and milk and "tell me your troubles" and really nice. She's still nice and all, but she also spends a lot of time writing. She likes having a job now that me and Rex are teenagers (or almost. One more year. . . )

Dad is REALLY COOL! He's a high-school Chemistry teacher and part-time Drivers Ed. teacher. He's a bit taller than Mom, with big blue eyes (which I mentioned before) framed by long, black lashes (which I also mentioned before.) He wears his black hair short, and he has a lot of it for a man who's almost middle-aged. It runs in the family. Grandpa has thick hair, even as old as he is. Dad has broad shoulders and what I call a 'movie star' grin; you know, big, showing very white, straight teeth. Maybe I'll look that nice too someday, after I get these dumb braces off.

Joker is three. He is a bit tall for an Airedale, and he LOVES food. He has a bad habit of 'counter surfing', or sticking his muzzle on the kitchen counter and trying to get any objects that A) is food; B) smell like food; C) are accessible; D) will make Daddy chase him and pay attention to him (usually that kind of 'attention' isn't pleasant); or E) all of the above. But other than that he's a great dog. He loves walks, hates baths, loves swimming and getting his beard wet and then sticking it in your lap. He looks up to Daddy as the pack leader and usually listens to him. He usually sleeps in Mom and Dad's room, because he eats my toys. Oh well. . .

That's all of us. And that's all I have time for today. I'll write more tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi! Kawaii Petal-chan here! Sorry for not updating, I've been busy with my Megaman NT Warrior story! Sorry for the delay! Please, please review! Please!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Speed Racer, but Victory Atalanta Racer and Jamie Trotter-Wilkes are my own characters. (And some other charaters later on, too! )**

June 11

Hi! It's Victory again! Last night I wanted to write more, but Mom told me on no uncertain terms to 'Get to bed!' and I had to listen, you know how Moms are . . . Today was actually good, because Rex left at about 11:00 to go to a friend's house, and came back about supper time, so I had all day to putter around and feel like an only child. That was great! Now if only I can get him to do that when school starts . . .

Jamie Trotter-Wilkes came over today. She's my best friend, and really cool. Dad was out teaching people how to drive, and and after work, he was grocery shopping for Mom, so the two of us got to spend practically the whole day uninterrupted by others. Mom was working on a story for the newspaper, you see. Jamie and I talked for a while, then 'borrowed' Rex's SNES to play some games. That's what I like about Jamie, she plays the car racing games with me. And she's GOOD! I prefer playing agains her, when I have a chance to win, than against Dad, because he almost ALWAYS wins! I can't believe it! He's a Chemestry teacher! He's not supposed to be good at video games!

Everyone, usually grown-ups, constantly asks Rex and me about what we want to do when we grow up. Rex wants to be a lawyer or an accountant or something boring like that. I can't belive him! How could he ENJOY spending his life in an office building when there are so many awesomely cool jobs out there, just waiting to be had! He's so odd. I know exactly what I want to be. I wanna be a RACE CAR DRIVER! Daddy says it's a good dream, and that I should never give up on it, because it just might come true. I believe him. He knows a lot.

Rex definitely doesn't want to drive race cars. He doesn't even like racing! He constantly complains because Dad likes racing video games, and he (Rex) doesn't like them. He never even plays with them! He likes adventure games more. I like those too, but . . . it's just, racing holds a strange fascination for me, and when I told Mom this, she looked slightly sad and said that I'd probably be a champion. I wonder why?


	3. Chapter 3

_Petal-chan here. Sorry if this story starts out a bit slow. Trust me, it picks up later on! This is a short chapter. Sorry! Please R&R!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Speed Racer, but Victory Atalanta Racer and Jamie Trotter-Wilkes are my own characters. (And some other charaters later on, too! )**

June 12

When I was about eight, I asked Dad what our last name meant. It's kinda odd. You don't meet many people named 'Racer.' Dad says that it's because long ago, our family used to breed racehorses, then, when automobile racing came into fashion, we traded horses for cars. Dad says that his dad, my Grandpa, has a company that makes racecars. I don't remember. The last time I saw Grandpa Racer was when I was four, and I don't remember much from being four, except for knees. I remember people's knees. Daddy says that's because I was only about knee-high, and those were about eye-level for me. The only thing I remember about Grandpa (besides his knees, I mean) are bear hugs and Daddy telling Grandpa not to spoil me. I haven't seen them since. Dad hasn't had much time to visit. Oh well, maybe we can visit someday soon.

_So, how do you like it so far? Please tell me! Please Review! Thanx!_


End file.
